Never Gonna Give You Up
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: They were the words that Ginny fell back on when she felt cornered or just plain fed up, but they were also the words that hurt Hermione a little more every time she heard them from the person who was supposed to care about her and her feelings. A lifetime of being tossed to the side could make even the smallest words burn. Hermione/Ginny. Day six of my daily writing prompts.


Okay, this is day six! Today's prompt became very personal to me today and so I wrote something rather personal. I wrote about a bad habit that I hate. This is based on things that have actually happened in my life, with my girlfriend, who is the best person in the world. And because this is so personal I wanted to do something I have been able to get myself to do until now. I wrote my first lesbian relationship. Which is something I desperately want to do more of. So maybe one day I will. This is also my first Harry Potter story too! So I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

* * *

Day Six

February 19th, 2014

Never Gonna Give You Up

Prompt:

**What vice or bad habit can you simply not abide in others?**

* * *

They were the words that she hid behind, she knew that much really. She only ever said them to her when the things she said cut a little too deep, or they were things that the other truly wanted to try and not care about. Regardless though, she still hated those three little words, and usually she let it go…but today she had had enough, so when Ginny said it today Hermione couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"Hermione, honestly, I don't care, would you just—"

"Please stop saying that to me," she interrupted, effectively knocking the other woman off track with what she had been saying.

Ginny tilted her head to the side, "Saying what?"

Hermione shrugged, "That you don't care… I don't like to hear that."

A roll of the eyes was all Hermione got in response before Ginny shook her head and flopped down into a chair in the deserted common room, "But I don't, Hermione."

"Then would you just pretend? For me?"

She was at the end of her rope. She'd been hearing nothing but those words from everyone that she knew about everything that she had to say or that she liked or that she supported… It had gotten so bad that even hearing those words thrown at someone else made her twitch and squirm.

"Why do you care so much if I say it or not?"

Hermione sighed and sat herself down on the floor in front of the fire. It was hard to explain, at least sort of. How was she supposed to chronicle what had been happening her whole life? Every day at her old Muggle schools and then from day one when she had been at Hogwarts, starting with Ron and Harry and continuing with every friendship she'd made. Even her parents acted less than thrilled when they asked her about things she actually enjoyed talking about. She had spent her life holding her tongue and cataloguing what she could and couldn't say in front of each different person that she met and fostered a relationship with.

Was it wrong of her to want to be able to feel like she didn't have to do that with Ginny too?

"Because…" she stopped and bit at her lip before continuing on, because, no, it wasn't wrong of her. Ginny was her girlfriend and…well, from what she knew of romantic relationships, people that were in them were supposed to care, or at least seem like they do, about whatever it is the other has to say.

"You're the one who is _supposed_ to care, Ginny… No one else does, and…" she wiped the tears of frustration from her eyes. "And I love you, I _want_ you to care about what I have to say… I want you to care about _me_."

She wanted to go on further, she knew she could but she also wanted to stop crying, and that wouldn't stop until she did. She didn't really get a chance though, because once she stopped speaking Ginny came and sat at her side, reaching down to grab her hand.

"I…didn't know… I'm sorry, Hermione. I care; you know I do. I just…"

"I know, Gin, I know…"

Ginny laughed and squeezed Hermione's hand, "Oh thank Merlin you do, because I have no idea… But that's why I need you, 'Mione, because you know all the things about me I haven't been able to figure out… I need that."

Hermione nodded, her curls bouncing everywhere before she turned toward Ginny and hugged her tight.

Ginny smiled wide, "I care, Hermione, I care about you so much. I _love_ you so much."

The words barely had time to leave Ginny's mouth before Hermione kissed her hard, causing them both to fall backwards and giggle when their backs hit the ground. They looked at each other for a few long moments and just forgot about everything else. There was no war, no homework, no gossip and nasty looks in the halls. And to Hermione there was no more lack of care. It might have been a little silly but she felt now that maybe those words wouldn't both her as much anymore… Sure, Ginny would still probably throw them around every once in a while, but she felt that there would be an apology with them now as Ginny began to realize just why she used them.

And days later, after a night when Ginny did say them, the red head came to find Hermione in the library, holding out a box to her. Hermione tilted her head and then grinned when she opened the box to find a ring, a simple silver band with an inscription on the inside. Three simple words: _I love you_.

She looked at Ginny and reached out to pull her close and kiss her, "You didn't have to do this."

Ginny nodded, "No, but I don't want you to forget that I care. I know that I won't be able to stop myself from saying stupid things…but I don't want you to think that I don't love you or anything like that."

Hermione blushed slightly and looked down at the book before her as she slipped the ring onto her finger. When she looked back up Ginny was still sitting there, sunk back into her chair with a smile on her face. Hermione went to open her mouth to question if she needed anything else when Ginny shushed her gently.

"So," Ginny said, "tell me, how are things going with S.P.E.W?"

Hermione's eyes lit up and she began on what turned into an hour speech, one that Ginny listened intently to, asking questions and debating points on. Hermione couldn't have been happier.


End file.
